Harry Potter and the Second War
by OniRoo
Summary: Harry Potter's Sixth Year. This is a sequel to my "Words From His Past" fic. Title subject to change, contains spoilers. Please R&R, no flames.


CHAPTER ONE:  
The Werewolf and the Snake  
  
As he stepped out onto the platform in Hogsmeade, Harry looked upon the carriages that would take them up to the school, pulled by the Thestrals. He remembered how the sleek skeletal horses shocked and scared him last year when he first saw them, as a result of witnessing Cedric Diggory's murder at the end of his fourth year. Now, at the beginning of his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry saw the Thestrals as beautiful and intelligent beings. At the end of his fifth year, he and his friends had ridden them to the Ministry of Magic from Hogwarts...quite a long journey from Scotland to London, England, but the thestrals were fast, with an excellent sense of direction, so they had made it safely at the Visitor's Entrance to the Ministry. That trip, which had ultimately brought about the death of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, was on Harry's mind all summer, and though he tried, he could not help himself somewhat blaming the Thestrals...beautiful as they were.  
  
The carriage ride up to the castle doors was a bumpy one, silent to Harry because he wished nothing more than to look out the window at the rain cascading down the landscape. He had told his friends about the prophecy...the prediction that promised that he must either be victim or murderer in a final battle between himself and Lord Voldemort. Unexpectedly, although they were clearly frightened, his friends still stood by him, ready to fight along with him. While that was comforting he still didn't want to think about what must someday happen. I need a pensieve, Harry thought to himself, half amused at himself. He looked around the carriage at Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who were all watching him as though he might explode any minute. He knew they were scared. Was he scared, or just numb? All the emotions he'd experienced over the summer, rarely happy...did they leave him incapable of recognizing feelings, even ones as strong as fear? Harry's thoughts continued to spiral inside his head as the carriage pulled to a halt in front of Hogwarts castle.  
  
As Harry climbed out of the carriage, his eyes met Cho Chang's, she smiled and waved to him but he just stared back before turning to walk up the steps into the Entrance Hall. He could hear her telling her friend, Marietta Edgecomb how rude he was to ignore her. Harry was grateful that she was in her seventh year therefore he'd only have to see her around school for this last year. The last thing he needed was to spend time with someone who burst into tears every time she saw him because he reminded her of Cedric Diggory. Harry didn't even feel like going to the feast. He didn't care about the sorting and he was certain that everyone would want to know what happened at the end of last year.  
  
"Ron, what's the password this year? I don't want to go to the feast," Harry said quietly so that no one would hear.  
  
"It's--" Ron began.  
  
"Harry, I don't think you should skip the feast," Hermione interjected.  
  
"Leave him alone, Hermione, he probably doesn't want to deal with everyone right now," Ron answered back, annoyed.  
  
"Well, well...if it isn't a lover's quarrel. A bit early on in the year, don't you think?" said a cold, drawling voice.  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry muttered.  
  
"Potter...read the newspaper this summer? I told you it wouldn't be long before my father was free," Draco said.  
  
"I'm shaking from fear," Harry retorted.  
  
"Perhaps you've forgotten, Potter, but I am a school prefect," Draco replied maliciously.  
  
"So are we," Hermione said, reaching into her robes and removing her wand. Draco glanced quickly at her hand clasping onto her wand, sneered, and stalked away. "Really, Harry, you'll have to see everyone eventually. Just come to the feast."  
  
"Fine," Harry answered indifferently. He was starting to feel numb again, however, he enjoyed that almost-fight with Malfoy because he had felt anger...that was something, at least. If he weren't numb to emotion at the moment he'd probably be upset with Hermione for ending it without letting him at least curse Malfoy. Harry filed into the Great Hall with everyone else, choosing seats for himself and his friends towards the back of the room, where he hoped he wouldn't be noticed. A few minutes after everyone was seated, Professor MacGonagall entered the room with the first years. They looked scared...and small. Harry couldn't recall being that small. He watched them walk forward envying their nervousness as a strong emotion.  
  
As the first years gathered before the Head Table, Professor MacGonagall set the stool and the sorting hat out. A hush spread around the hall in anticipation, anticipation that did not have long to wait before gratification. A large tear on the old, patched, leather hat opened and the hat began to sing:  
  
In these times of growing darkness  
I dislike my task much more.  
For I wish not to be the one  
Who must divide you into groups of four.  
But alas, I have no choice,  
So now I will begin,  
To tell you all where you must go  
Though I wish you all to be like kin.  
The founders each had qualities  
They searched for far and wide,  
And by these traits you're sorted,  
Into houses full of pride.  
There's Gryffindor, lion of red and gold.  
Courage and strong of heart,  
Are put in this house I'm told.  
Those whose minds are of strong intellect,  
In Ravenclaw I'll place you,  
And you'll join your housemates with colors silver and blue.  
Slytherin of the green and silver serpent,  
Prized those cunning and ambitious,  
If you hold those traits inside your head, to Salazar's house you'll be sent.  
And last but not least in fair Hufflepuff,  
The loyal and just reside,  
Of gold and black and badger will hold true your pride.  
In recent years I've warned you,  
Of rifts that split apart,  
Deception and fear must now be met with tolerance and heart.  
  
The wide tear on the brim of the sorting hat closed, and the room remained quiet for a bit before a calm applause took over the somber silence. The sorting had begun. Harry felt himself slipping away inside his own mind as each first year placed the hat on and was sorted. Every now and then he was jerked back to reality by the applause at the Gryffindor table whenever someone was sorted into their house. The sorting was nearing the end now, and not a moment too soon, Harry was getting hungry. Finally, the last student was called forward.  
  
"Zabini, Veridia" stepped forward and after what seemed like forever to Harry, the hat shouted out "Slytherin!" Not at all surprised, Harry looked expectantly at his plate, waiting for dinner to appear. Professor Dumbledore stood up, much to Harry's frustration, and began to speak.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! As many of you appear famished," his gaze fell on Harry, whose fork was already in his hand, and smiled, the familiar twinkle visible in his bright blue eyes, and continued, "we shall begin the feast immediately. Enjoy!" The first years ooh'd and ahh'd as the food magically appeared before them, every kind of food one could imagine. Harry filled his plate and cleaned it twice before anyone spoke to him.  
  
"You'd think you'd never eaten before, Harry," giggled Ginny, "Even though I know you enjoyed a large dinner my mum made us all last night!" Harry smiled, in spite of himself, for the first time since they arrived at the castle. After dinner and dessert had been thoroughly consumed, Professor Dumbledore rose once again to speak.  
  
"Before we depart to go to sleep, I have a few announcements to make. Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught once again by Professor Lupin--" The whole school gasped and Harry could hear the Slytherins complaining, but he didn't care, he clapped as hard as he could, along with the rest of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.  
  
"How is that possible with his condition?" Harry asked, no longer numb, but happy.  
  
"I don't know..." Hermione answered, perplexed.  
  
Dumbledore waited until the applause died down before continuing, "--Quidditch tryouts for the house team will be held in two weeks for second years and up, please see your Head of House to make arrangements. I'd like to remind everyone that the Dark Forest is off limits to all students, and the extended list of forbidden items can be found hanging outside Mr. Filch's office. Please follow the prefects of your house to your dormitories and get a good night's sleep for classes begin tomorrow."  
  
It was almost chaotic, and Harry could hear Hermione and Ron standing next to him, calling for the first years to follow them. He got up and trailed out of the Great Hall with everyone else. "Ron, I'm going to go see Lupin, what's the password?" Harry asked hurriedly.  
  
"Draconifors," Ron answered, and then returned to trying to shepard the first years.  
  
Harry broke away from the group at the third floor and walked down the corridor to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He strode through the rows of desks to the staff office he knew the best, for he had been there many times each year. He knocked softly on the door, and a few seconds later it was opened by Professor Lupin, who appeared to be unpacking.  
  
"Harry!" he smiled as he welcomed Harry into the office. "Please, have a seat."  
  
Harry sat down and looked at Professor Lupin inquisitively before asking, "How? How were you able to come back? I thought you said that no one would want a werewolf teaching their children?"  
  
"Believe me Harry, I was reluctant. However," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Professor Dumbledore wishes to have teach once more, so he got clearances with the Ministry and Professor Snape has, once again, agreed to make the Wolfesbane Potion for me each month."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're back, Professor. We all are. Except the Slytherins of course," Harry replied.  
  
"Harry, I know it's difficult but it would be best to avoid friction right now...I'm not staying you have to befriend anyone from Slytherin House, but you know how Voldemort works. You above anyone else should know by now how he works." Lupin paused, to allow Harry time to respond, but he did not. Instead his eyes seemed to have unfocused, staring into the negative space beyond Lupin. "Harry, I am of course delighted that you came to welcome me back but perhaps you should go and get some sleep, classes begin tomorrow, so I will see you again at nine o'clock." Lupin resumed his packing and watched Harry leave, giving a small wave and a good night.  
  
Harry climbed the stairs to the seventh floor alone, and through the corridors until he came upon the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Draconifors," Harry muttered, waiting for her to swing forward revealing the portrait hole behind which was the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron were waiting there for him, and looked up as he came in. "Dumbledore wanted him here," Harry said, beginning to answer their unasked question. He cut himself off, realizing he probably shouldn't be talking about the Order of the Phoenix in the common room. He said goodnight to Ron and Hermione and trudged up the steps to the fifth year boys' dormitory. He could hear Ron starting up the steps behind him, but he didn't stop and wait.  
  
"Oi! Harry!" Ron called, but Harry kept climbing, not entirely sure himself of why he was ignoring Ron. Harry sat down on his bed and pulled the hangings on his four-poster shut, ignoring also the greetings of Neville, Dean and Seamus. Ron must have decided to leave Harry alone, because the next thing he knew it was dawn and he woke up, still in his clothes from the night before, sunlight creeping in through the small crack in his bed curtains.

Harry changed and walked down the curving steps into the Gryffindor common room and, as it was still too early to go to the Great Hall for breakfast, sat staring into the spent embers in the fire grate. _I must be exhausted,_ Harry thought to himself, because he thought he'd just seen someone's head appear quickly in the dying remains of the fire. He had witnessed such a sight before, Sirius had used floo powder to speak to Harry in the same way...he himself had used that technique to try and locate Sirius last June. Pop! Harry blinked twice, confirming to himself that Professor Lupin's head had appeared at his feet.

"Harry, do you have a few moments? I had hoped you were awake...would you mind coming to my office? I feel I owe you the true reason why I am teaching here again," Lupin said.

"I know why you are back, Professor," Harry replied coolly.

"Harry, you and I have much to discuss. Please," Lupin requested once more.

"Fine." Harry got up and exited Gryffindor Tower. The castle was quiet, even many of the subjects in the portraits along the walls of the Grand Staircase were asleep. The dawn light swept calmly over the marble steps and banisters, approaching the walls as Harry descended to the third floor.

Lupin handed Harry a cup of strong tea and watched as Harry took a sip; he seemed to be waiting for Harry to speak first. Harry didn't meet Lupin's eyes; instead he stared into the dregs of his teacup, after moments of unbroken silence before Lupin finally spoke.

"Harry, I want you to know why I'm here. I want you to know that it's only for one year, and I want you to know why I left," Lupin said slowly, as if it would help Harry understand.

"I know why you're here, Professor. I wouldn't imagine you'd stay more than another year, and I know why you left."

"I see," Lupin seemed slightly despondent at Harry's lack of enthusiasm for their conversation. "About last June Harry..."

"Look, I'm over it. I know you're here to make sure I don't make another dumb mistake. I know you're here to convince me Sirius is dead. I know he's dead; it's what I've thought about all summer. I know it's partially my fault, and that some part of you blames me, even if you won't say it out of politeness. I know you won't stay more than another year because you already had to leave because you're a werewolf. I know Dumbledore pulled a lot of strings to get you back here, and I know he begged you to return," Harry answered, exasperated because everyone seemed to be treating him like a child.

"Harry, while you could have used better, er, judgment, I do not blame you for Sirius's death. In fact, after much research I am not sure he is even dead. I was asked to come back for this year, but not to keep you from making mistakes or to convince you Sirius is gone. First of all, we learn from our mistakes...gods help anyone who keeps us from those lessons. Second of all...like I said, we may be able to retrieve Sirius. I called you down here to make sure that you understood why I am here and also to ask you a favor," Lupin answered evenly.

"What, being savior of the wizarding world isn't a big enough favor? Becoming a murderer or dead...that's not enough to ask?" Lupin looked taken aback by Harry's outburst. He hadn't ever heard Harry speak about the prophecy before, but he knew what it was about. He did not offer answer to Harry's probing questions, but instead asked one of his own.

"Harry, I asked you down here in part to inquire as to whether I might borrow your owl, Hedwig, for a most important journey. You see...and Professor Dumbledore agrees...for this task we require the most intelligent and purest of messengers, and Hedwig is both," Lupin ventured.

"Where do you want to send her?" Harry asked cautiously, beginning to calm down.

"I, that is to say, we, believe that Hedwig can help us to communicate with Sirius, even behind the veil. I have not the time to explain to you now how this should work, and I don't wish to get your hopes up too high, but it didn't seem proper to use Hedwig without first asking your permission, especially since I can not ensure her safety," Lupin finished.

Harry thought for a few moments. He loved Hedwig, but he also loved Sirius. It seemed as though this choice was an all or nothing bet. In his growing numbness would Hedwig's disappearance be more bearable? He decided to agree, even though his trust in both Dumbledore and Lupin had wavered recently. After agreeing to allow Lupin to send Hedwig to the Department of Mysteries, Harry politely, yet numbly, thanked Lupin for the tea and set off to breakfast.

Everyone stared at Harry as he walked into the Great Hall. Their gazes followed him across the room as he walked over to the Gryffindor Table to sit next to Ron and Hermione. He wasn't at all shocked to see them in the midst of an arguement.

"Ronald, you can't skive off prefect duty!"

"Don't be a nag...I need to get the Quidditch Team ready," Ron answered. "Oh, morning, Harry. Quidditch practice tonight at seven. Gotta set up tryouts, too." Harry nodded, and then sat down, helping himself to scrambled eggs and toast. Hermione, frustrated by Ron's lack of committment to his duties, left the table in a huff, snatching up her books as she went. "Don't know what she's on about, my duty doesn't start until nine tonight," Ron muttered, but Harry had the inclination that Hermione knew Ron's prefect patrol schedule better than he did.

Ron handed Harry a piece of paper, in between helping himself to food, on which was written Harry's schedule. "Double potions three times a week, mate. Sure you still want to be an auror?" Ron asked. Harry nodded in reply, though he really wasn't looking forward to seeing Snape that much. He glanced down the rest of his schedule:

Potions: M/W/F, 9 am-11 am.

Defense Against the Dark Arts: M/W/F, 1 pm-3 pm.

Care of Magical Creatures: M 3 pm-4 pm.

Transfiguration: T/Th, 9 am-11 am.

Charms: T/Th, 1 pm-2 pm.

Herbology: T/Th, 2 pm-3 pm.

Occlumency: W, 3 pm-4 pm.

"Gonna have lots of homework this year...they signed me up for an official Occlumency class? I wonder who's teaching it..."

"I am, Potter," came the quiet voice of Professor Snape from directly behind him. "It will be a private lesson, and seeing as how you somehow managed to make it into my Potions class, we could no longer call it remedial potions. But you are to tell no one. Do you understand?" Harry nodded grimly. As soon as Snape walked away to the Head Table, Harry leaned across his plate and said, "Seven hours a week with Snape?" Ron just looked back at him sympathetically but said nothing in return.

Harry finished his breakfast in silence, folded his schedule and put it into his pocket. "I'm going to go back up to the dorm and get my stuff before class. See you in Defense Against the Dark Arts," he muttered before leaving the Great Hall. Once again everyone's eyes followed him out, though they attempted to avoid turning their heads. "Draconis," Harry said to the Fat Lady to gain entrance into Gryffidor Tower. He packed up his books and headed down to the dungeons.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Malfoy sneered.

"I got an Outstanding for my Potions O.W.L. Does that not entitle me to take the N.E.W.T. Potions class? Or do I have to be the son of a Death Eater to get in?" Crabbe and Goyle stepped up behind Malfoy, glaring menacingly at Harry. He ignored them and walked into the Potions classroom, resigned to have a horrible time, when he saw Hermione sitting in the front row. Spirits uplifted, Harry strode through the dungeon and sat down next to Hermione.

"Harry, I think we're the only non-Slytherins in this class," she whispered.

"Talking out of turn already, Miss Granger? Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said, a smirk crawling across his face. Hermione's face turned beet red. It wasn't fair...Malfoy was talking with Goyle and Nott. Then again, when was Snape ever fair to them?

"For the next two years, you all are enrolled in my N.E.W.T. Potions class. Although I'm sure not all of you will be able to achieve this, do not give me cause to request your permanent removal from this class." With that, Snape waved his wand at the chalk board, causing the ingredients for their first potion to appear. "You have two hours. If you fail to brew this properly, you fail my class. Begin."

Harry got to work, carefully preparing his ingredients and brewing his potion. He didn't dare utter one word to Hermione; he didn't want to lose any more points for Gryffindor. He didn't want to fail either. As much as he hated Potions, he had to pass in order to test to become an Auror after Hogwarts...if he was still alive, that is. At the end of the two hours, Harry ladled a sample of his Ennervation Potion into a vial to turn in. He was about to clean out his cauldron when Snape walked up behind him and said, "I would not do that were I you, Potter. This is a N.E.W.T. level class, we will be testing these potions momentarily," Snape whispered dangerously. He then erased the board with his wand and a new list of ingredients appeared. "Before we test these Potions, be informed that you will require the following list of ingredients for Wednesday's class. Fail to attain them, and fail this class."

Feeling slightly dizzy, but relieved that his Ennervation Potion had worked, Harry walked slowly out of the dungeons next to Hermione. Neither of them spoke until they reached the Entrance Hall, and then complained about their first class all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.

Ron was sitting in an arm chair in front of the fire doing the homework he must have been assigned in Divination, which met during Harry and Hermione's Potions class. "How was it?" Ron ventured as he braced himself for the inevitable tirade of complaints about Snape's most difficult class.

"He docked me points before it even started!" Hermione began.

"He made us test the Ennervations Potions on ourselves!" Harry continued.

"We have to collect doxie eggs before our next Potions class!" they both complained.

"Where at Hogwarts will we find those?" Hermione asked in a panicked voice.

"Why don't you just use the map and the cloak and go into Hogsmeade to buy them?" Ron suggested.

"Harry will get into trouble..." Hermione began.

"I'll do it. Hermione, I'll get yours too," Harry said with conviction. Hermione looked worried, but protested no further, clearly because she had no idea where else to get doxy eggs and couldn't bear the idea of not being prepared for class.

"Just remember, mate, you can't go tonight. Quidditch practice is going to be Monday, Wednesday and Friday at seven and Saturdays at nine in the morning," Ron answered, turning back to his work.

"Okay. How was divination with Firenze?"

"It was okay. Mondays and Wednesdays I have Firenze and Fridays I have Trelawny...thinking of skiving off Fridays."

"Ron, you're a prefect! You cannot skive off your classes! Think of the example you'd be setting," Hermione exclaimed. Ron just rolled his eyes and went back to completing his star chart.

"Must have done a thousand of these by now," he muttered as he wrote. Harry decided that he would go to Hogsmeade in between Care of Magical Creatures and quidditch practice tonight. He'd have to skip dinner, but he didn't want to show up for Snape's class unprepared.

After lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the third floor for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The N.E.W.T. class for this subject had students from all four houses in it, but they all sat separated from each other anyway. A hushed silence fell over the class when the office door opened and Professor Lupin stepped out and down the steps.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, N.E.W.T. level. Wands out, follow me," Lupin said as he walked through the rows of desks towards the door. Much of the class was excited, this was how Lupin had started their class three years ago, and it had been very interesting. Only the Slytherins seemed unhappy to be following Lupin. Harry could hear them whispering and every now and then he caught words such as werewolf, disgrace and liar all in reference to Professor Lupin. Harry found that his anger towards Lupin had vanished and was quickly being replaced by that which he felt for the Slytherins.

Lupin stopped the class outside a door on the sixth floor that Harry had never been through before, but supposed it was just a classroom. "Inside this classroom," Lupin began (Harry had been right), "is a ghoul. Who can tell me what dangers a ghoul poses?" Hermione's hand shot into the air, of course, but not before Ron's. "Mr. Weasley?"

"A ghoul isn't that dangerous, really. They like to make lots of noise and throw anything they can get their hands on. Most wizards don't mind having them around, but they don't care for bright light so Lumos Maxima or especially Lumos Solarum will get rid of a ghoul." Hermione looked disappointed that Ron had given so much information.

"Excellent, thank you Ron. Ten points to Gryffindor. We're going to go inside the classroom and take turns forcing the ghoul into a cage that I have set up ahead of time."

By the end of the lesson, Ron was beaming because he had earned Gryffindor a total of 20 points. He had practice with ghouls because there was one that lived in his attic at home, and he had been the first to successfully force the classroom ghoul into the cage without getting hit with a thrown object.

They left the castle and walked down towards Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures, which they were taking more or less to support Hagrid than for the class. Harry enjoyed seeing Hagrid again during their lesson, which seemed brief after his first two classes of the day. At four o'clock, he walked back up to Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Hermione, and asked them to bring him back some dinner so that he could go to Hogsmeade.


End file.
